Le tourment de Ronald
by Zephineange
Summary: Il y a quelques temps, il m'est venu l'idée / D'écrire en vers une fic que je pourrais poster. / Voici maintenant chose faite, j'espère que vous aimerez, / Ce qui s'y passe, vraiment, se passe de résumé... En Avent toutes ! (partie V)


**Le tourment de Ronald**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Je m'étais toujours dit que j'aimerais écrire une fic en alexandrins. Voici maintenant chose faite ! Ce défi me permet de développer plein d'idées, ce qui me ravit au plus haut point... ^^

**Disclaimer :** Ce monde n'est pas de moi mais bien de JKR / De cette petite histoire, je ne clame que les vers...

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis et à fidjet qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'au bout dans ce délire total. XD

**Pairing :** Ron/Hermione

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

_Le théâtre présente à droite les Grandes Portes du hall d'entrée de Poudlard, au fond un mur d'affichage et à droite un grand escalier sous lequel une porte dérobée conduit aux cachots. _

HARRY, _regardant les affiches au mur, et _RON, _l'air affolé, puis _HERMIONE

**RON**

Ah mon ami enfin, voilà que je vous trouve,

J'ai fouillé les donjons, les jardins et les douves

Dans les coins les recoins je vous ai recherché...

**HARRY**

Me voici. Je vous vois, ma foi fort perturbé.

Quel est donc cette urgence qui dans tout le château

Vous fait monter, descendre, demander aux tableaux ?

Que me cachez-vous donc...

**RON**

J'emmène Hermione au Bal

De Noël demain, et me trouve au plus mal

Car je viens d'y songer, je n'ai rien à me mettre

Voyez mon désarroi, les cheveux blancs me guettent !

**HARRY**

Eh bien vous m'étonnez, je vous ai connu moins

Occupé de chiffons et j'avoue tant de soin

À choisir une toilette me laisse tout à fait coi

Et dans le même temps me fait rire aux éclats.

De vous imaginer courant à perdre haleine

Dans les noirs corridors, de gravir avec peine

Les marches jusqu'à la tour afin de me trouver

Et tout cela pourquoi? Pour un bal costumé !

Pardonnez mon audace mais c'est que j'ai séant

L'envie de rire au ventre et le verbe riant.

Vous en faites les frais, pardon très cher ami,

Reprenez sans attendre, le conte de vos ennuis.

**RON**

Vous savez que mon cœur ne brûle que pour elle

Que cet amour m'anime et me donne des ailes.

Mais hélas cet orgueil, trait de mon caractère,

Que vous connaissez bien et qui m'est un calvaire,

Me fit perdre du temps, retarda ma demande

Un autre prit ma place, l'invita sans attendre !

J'en étais aux abois, mangeais peu dormais mal

Maudissais ma fierté et l'envoyai au Diable...

Mais vous avez eu vent, camarade de chambrée,

De tous mes états d'âme, j'en viens maintenant au fait.

Cet insipide Serdaigle, qui l'eût eue à son bras,

A malencontreusement attrapé un peu froid

Et le voilà cloué pour plusieurs jours au lit

Je l'appris de Padma, la sœur de Parvati.

Je fus saisi soudain d'un regain de vigueur

Et courut sur l'instant vers la dame de mon cœur.

Les mains moites, cœur battant, je lui ai demandé,

Tentant de lui cacher ma grande nervosité,

Si elle accepterait de me faire l'honneur

D'être ma cavalière, et l'immense bonheur,

Pour un soir tout du moins, de m'accorder sa main,

De me faire plus heureux que tous les souverains.

Quelle ne fut pas ma joie, quand elle répondit oui,

Et mon cher ce ne fut pas, de honte qu'elle rougit.

**HARRY**

Je vous l'avais bien dit, que vous aviez vos chances,

Et même plus que ça, vous aviez de l'avance,

Sur cet individu qui malade dans son lit,

Ne l'avait pas ainsi, émue et tant ravie.

Mais revenons-en plutôt, à ce qui vous amène,

Vous me dites tantôt n'être pas très en veine

D'inspiration pour votre tenue d'apparat

Vous ne voudriez pas être laid à son bras ?

**RON**

Mon cher ami c'est là, bien le nœud du problème,

Je n'ai rien dans mes malles, qui ne soit de la laine,

Ou bien notre uniforme, qui est fort peu seyant,

**HARRY**

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, il est même affligeant.

**RON**

Que faire alors que faire ? Il n'est plus guère de temps !

Je ne peux demander de l'aide à un parent,

Ni chercher par moi-même l'habit approprié

Qui conviendrait vraiment à ce genre de soirée...

**HARRY**

Ne vous énervez pas, il convient maintenant

De garder la tête froide, réfléchir posément,

Enfin trouver à votre petit désagrément...

**RON**, _à part_

Qu'il est beau l'euphémisme ! Petit désagrément...

J'aimerais bien l'y voir...

**HARRY**

...un heureux dénouement,

Qui saura apaiser de votre âme les tourments.

**RON**, _à Harry_

Faites-moi part mon ami, du plan que sans nul doute

Vous avez mis au point afin que de ma route

Cet obstacle gênant disparaisse sans un bruit,

Que plus vite on l'affronte, que plus vite il s'enfuit.

**HARRY**

Attendez donc un peu, il me semble entrevoir

Même si un peu ténu, le début d'un espoir,

De vous tirer mon cher, de votre mauvais pas.

Je viens de...Hermione ! Nous ne vous attendions pas...

**HERMIONE**, _saluant les deux hommes_

J'ai cru comprendre messieurs, qu'un problème vous hérisse

Aussitôt me voilà, prête à rendre service.

**RON**, _à Harry_

Depuis quand est-elle là ? Qu'à-t-elle bien pu entendre ?

**HARRY**, _à Ron_

Ma foi je n'en sais rien, elle vint sans esclandre.

**HERMIONE**

Ne dites rien, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici

Vous ne fûtes guère discret, Ron en cherchant Harry,

La rumeur fit trois fois le tour du château

Avant même que vous deux n'ayez pu dire un mot.

Je suis touchée vraiment d'un souci si sincère

De faire tout ce qu'il faut pour tâcher de me plaire

En conséquence de quoi, je m'en vais vous aider :

Il est une salle ici où il faut demander

Ce que l'on veut si l'on en a la moindre idée

Si vous ne savez pas, laissez-moi vous guider...

_(elle sort sans se retourner)_

**HARRY**

Elle s'en va, vous restez sans bouger, ça m'étonne

Mais qu'attendez-vous donc ? Courez, volez...

**RON, **_sortant en courant_

Hermione !

HARRY _reste seul et sourit. _

_Le rideau tombe._

* * *

C'est fou comme ce genre de chose stupide peut être drôle à écrire... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas.

Bonne soirée et à demain peut-être...


End file.
